Media hora
by Surkey-san
Summary: Arthur y su rutina iban simpre juntos hasta que con tan solo media hora al día una persona pudo desbaratársela robándole el corazón. Asakiku. ArthurxKiku. One shot


Hola! Aquí yo otra vez con un fic de Hetalia! Obviamente con mi pareja favorita, ArthurxKiku!

Este fic se lo dedico a mi nii-san que hoy es su cumpleaños (estás viejo amigo) que a pesar de que odia el yaoi y es un amante de la iglesia yo te quiero mucho y nunca te voy a dejar de querer (a menos que te hagas Papa y prohíbas el yaoi, sorry pero así organizaré un atentado contra vos).

El título del fic está inspirado (solo el título, eh!) en esa media horita que pasábamos desde la escuela hasta llegar a nuestras casas con mis mejores amigos, ese ratito en el que nos quedábamos hablado debajo de un árbol en la esquina, ratito que se iba alargando tanto que hasta mi mamá tenía que salir a buscarnos porque yo no llegaba a casa XD. Por eso se lo dedico a mis mejores amigos…

Ahora si, espero que les guste y si está un poco confuso perdón, es que quería terminarlo hoy y así publicarlo.

Sin más el fic, disfruten!

**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia no me pertence sino al gran Hidekaz himaruya-sensei que algún día incluirá yaoilandia en el manga/anime _

* * *

><p><strong>Media hora<strong>

Todos los días Arthur Kirkland transitaba el mismo trayecto de su casa a la escuela y de la escuela a su casa como _siempre._

Pasaba por la misma casa amarilla con el cartel de "se vende", que estaba entre el puesto de diarios y la dueña del perro asesino, sin prestarle atención como _siempre._

Se sentaba junto a Francis sin decirle una palabra y esperaba el momento preciso para pelear con Alfred en cuanto este volviera a decir una idiotez como _siempre._

Era detenido por el profesor de turno en cuanto las peleas llegaban a los golpes, incluido el galo que se inmiscuía como _siempre._

El timbre de salida tocaba a las tres de la tarde a la misma hora para todos y los alumnos guardaban las cosas en sus mochilas desesperados por la libertad mientras otros se congestionaban en los pasillos de la institución como _siempre._

Y Arthur Kirkland recorría el mismo camino de la escuela a su casa para pasar por la casa amarilla con el cartel de "se vende", sin prestarle atención al perro asesino o al vendedor del puesto de diario, metido en sus cosas como _siempre._

Pero un día las cosas dejaron de ser _como siempre. _Arthur pasó por la misma casa amarilla para descubrirse viéndola detenidamente y comprobar que el cartel de "se vende" había sido cambiado por uno de "vendido" y un camión de transporte estaba parado a un costado de la vereda de la casa en cuestión.

Ya en la escuela se encontró a si mismo sentándose con Alfred e ignorando cualquier comentario de este para no entrar en una pelea sin fin, sintiéndose observado por la extraña mirada que le daba Francis y el resto de sus compañeros por esa actitud tan impropia de el.

Guardó sus cosas media hora antes de que el timbre de salida tocara pero fue de los últimos en salir, ya cuando el conserje estaba entrando con el trapeador en la mano al aula.

Pero si recorrió el mismo camino hasta su casa para pasar delante de la casa amarilla que ya no tenía el cartel de "se vende" en la fachada; no, ahora ya ni había cartel, en su lugar observó a un niño de su misma edad sentado en el pórtico de su casa rodeado de hojas y crayones con los que dibujaba. Y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando no pudo quitarle la vista de encima al pequeño de cabellos ébano y profundos ojos negros que también se le había quedado mirando pero que le sonrió infantilmente antes de que él saliera corriendo con las mejillas atiborradas de vergüenza.

Desde ese momento Arthur Kirkland siguió la misma rutina que había seguido desde hacia varios años, si pasaba por la casa amarilla por las mañanas sin prestarle atención, si llegaba a la escuela y peleaba con Francis y Alfred como acostumbraba, si salía a la misma hora que cuando tocaba el timbre, solo se permitía un momento, solo media hora, para observar al niño de la casa que le llamaba la atención.

Arthur Kirkland bien sabía que niño lo observaba como lo hacía el pero bastó un par de semanas para que obtuviera el valor que necesitaba y se acercara a dicha criatura para intentar entablar una conversación de lo más decente posible, solo esperaba que quien parecía captar su atención no fuera un idiota como todos los que conocía.

Desde ese momento aprovechaba esa media hora entre el trayecto de vuelta a su casa desde la escuela para hablar con el. Había descubierto que se llamaba Kiku y que su familia, conformada por dos hermanos mayores y dos menores, una niña y un niño, venían desde Japón y que se habían instalado en ese país por el trabajo del mayor, el estaba en una escuela privada como el resto de sus hermanos y solo tenía dos amigos, un alemán amante de los perros y un italiano hiperactivo. Coincidían a la hora de la salida pero el llegaba antes porque su otro hermano mayor lo traía en auto hasta su hogar. Se llevaban verdaderamente bien y se agradaban cada vez que estaban juntos, a pesar que el mayor de los orientales mucho no le gustaba la relación que su pequeño hermanito mantenía con el inglés, después de todo el de cabello largo, de nombre Yao, era muy sobre protector con Kiku.

No solo el mismo había notado el cambio, sino también sus compañeros que se habían dado cuenta que el rubio estaba igual pero menos irritable y por lo tanto no peleaba tanto con sus otros dos compañeros de discusiones, eso, a Alfred comenzó a molestarle un poco y por lo tanto atosigaba con el palabrerío a su hermano gemelo, un dulce muchacho de nombre Matthew que siempre llevaba consigo un oso polar de felpa y que siempre era acosado por Francis, que ya desde pequeño se notaba que sería un gran pervertido.

El rubio pasaba la mejor media hora de su día hablando y hasta jugando con Kiku, muchas veces el japonés le preguntó si no quería entrar a la casa o venir a tomar la merienda con el y así pasar más tiempo juntos pero el otro siempre se negaba, nunca le daba explicaciones y el otro no preguntaba. Arthur no podía quedarse con Kiku porque en casa lo esperaban sus padres para que se hiciera cargo de su pequeño hermanito Peter de tan solo unos meses de edad y como ambos trabajaban el infante no se podía quedar solo y por eso se lo encargaban al rubio que no protestaba pues era un caballero, pero ahora sentía que eso le pesaba pues significaba que tendría que dejar relegados sus deseos de pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro.

Los años trascurrían y aun así ellos seguían viéndose regularmente media hora. Ya con catorce años Arthur notó cierto interés de su parte por su joven compañero de charlas pues le parecía raro que mientras el pelinegro hablaba el se quedara viendo aquellos seductores labios al gesticular perdiéndose de la conversación, también notaba esos pequeños gestos del otro como el acomodarse el cabello detrás de la oreja cuando estaba perturbado y atrapar entre sus frágiles manos la tela de su kimono para estrujarlo cuando los nervios lo invadían tanto que no podía remendar una frase completa y eso, al inglés, se le hacía al extremo adorable y a la vez lo asustaba. También era la edad de notar a las niñas que pululaban a su alrededor, Alfred era muy popular pues había entrado al equipo de fútbol de la escuela y había desarrollado una buena musculatura como una gran altura, mientras que Francis era la estrella del club de teatro y poesía que tenía a todas las chicas enamoradas y a sus pies, no estaba de más decir que las muchachitas se fijaban también en el, a pesar de lo amargado que solía ser, pero el no mostraba ningún interés por ellas, al contrario cada vez que una se le acercaba para pedirle una cita o se le confesaba siempre las comparaba con Kiku antes de rechazarla y el darse cuenta de a donde sus pensamientos se dirigían lo traía con los pelos de punta.

La edad de dieciséis fue un cambio brusco para el, la rebeldía dominaba, las salidas a los boliches junto a sus dos amigos rubios, el alcohol que daba vueltas delante de sus ojos y que lo incitaban a probarlo y las chicas todavía más entregadas que antes. Así fue que bajo presión de Alfred y Francis que le insistieron en que dejara de ser virgen se acostó con una chica que desde hace mucho tiempo venía insistiendo en que pasara algo entre ellos, pero esa fue la peor experiencia de todas pues en ningún momento en el que estuvo con ella pudo sacarse de la cabeza los labios de su gran amigo Kiku que sin querer había probado por equivocación esa tarde en que ambos tropezaron y cayeron uno arriba del otro por un traspiés, la suavidad de su boca se había calado tanto en su cerebro que en vez de vivir el momento con aquella muchacho de cabellos negros se lo había pasado imaginando que fuera el japonés quien gemía su nombre y no ella.

Al finalizar la secundaria fue el mismo pelinegro quien le informó que había sido aceptado en Harvard para seguir la carrera que siempre había soñado y que por lo tanto se tendría que mudar a Estados Unidos junto a su hermano YongSoo que había sido reasignado en la empresa en la que trabajaba. Arthur sintió la imperiosa necesidad de detenerlo, de rogarle que no lo abandonara pero no pudo hacerlo, después de todo, no sabía que decirle, si había aceptado desde hacia un tiempo que estaba enamorado del japonés, de un hombre de su mismo sexo y no se avergonzaba por ello solo que el temor a ser rechazado por la persona que más quería, a pesar de que este podría prometerle que todo sería igual aunque verdaderamente nunca lo sería, lo hacía acobardarse y por ello no pudo ser capaz de despedirse de el al aeropuerto porque para el sería ponerle fin a una relación que nunca pudo dar inicio.

Se abocó al trabajo, no le apetecía estudiar nada y por lo tanto entró a una empresa subiendo puestos uno tras otro pues solo el trabajo parecía sacarlo del sopor en que se había convertido su vida desde el instante en que dejó partir al gran amor de su vida.

Arthur volvió hacer de su vida una rutina.

Iba al trabajo en treny se sentaba en el mismo vagón como _siempre_. Llegaba al trabajo a las ocho de la mañana y tomaba la media hora para almorzar en la plaza de enfrente como _siempre_. Salía del trabajo a las diez de la noche para viajar nuevamente y simplemente ver el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio del tren hasta que este lo dejara en la estación para caminar hasta su casa y desparramarse en el sillón de vinilo que había a un costado de su entrada como _siempre_.

Ya no frecuentaba más a sus amigos pues había perdido contacto con ellos desde que Francis se había casado con una dulce jovencita menor de nombre Jeanne pero que lamentablemente había fallecido en el parto de su primera hija, una pequeña adorable de nombre Maria y por lo que sabía el galo se había dedicado por completo a la pequeña, mientras que Alfred todavía seguía resentido con su hermano gemelo Matthew por la relación que le había mantenido en secreto por tanto tiempo, pues el menor de los hermanos había estado saliendo con un superior de Alfred llamado Gilbert, el hermano mayor de Ludwig, dueño de la compañía en donde el estadounidense trabajaba, aunque algunas habladurías decían que el seudo héroe sentía algo más por su hermano menor y que por eso el desprecio a la pareja de este.

Poco a poco Arthur se iba volviéndose más y más solitario, hundido en una vida que no quería pero que tampoco podía rechazar pues el mismo se la había buscado, su rutina solo se distendía en esa minúscula media hora en que se daba libertad para vagar nuevamente a sus recuerdos, los más queridos en donde su amado pelinegro aparecía. No había querido tener noticias suyas porque no soportaría que su adorado estuviera junto a alguien que no era el por más que anhelara su felicidad, después de todo, si que era egoísta.

Pero tal y como aquella vez hace tanto tiempo su rutina se desbarató tras esa presencia que ya no estaba en su como siempre, una presencia que volvió después que el no tuvo el valor de detenerla. Se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde almorzaba como siempre tratando de encontrarle un sentido a una vida que no era vida hasta que vio algo que le paralizó la respiración y le volvió a la vida el corazón. Debajo del árbol donde solía almorzar se erguía la figura de un ángel de cabellos ébano vestido con un traje ejecutivo y mirada penetrante, volteó lentamente cuando sintió que era observado topándose con la mirada esmeralda de incredulidad del inglés que ponía en duda su cordura. El pelinegro le sonrió como recordaba que solía sonreírle y lo incitó a que se acercara.

Arthur no podía creer que finalmente tenía nuevamente delante de sus ojos al amor de su vida hablándole con naturalidad como si nunca se hubiesen separado. Según el japonés había vuelto porque su hermana menor se casaba y le había rogado que estuviera para su momento más importante y el, como buen hermano mayor, no había podido negarse a las súplicas de su pequeña Mei Mei. El inglés coincidió en que su amado no había cambiado nada, tal vez se había vuelto más hermoso que antes pero no había ni un detalle que no desconociera en su figura y actitud, seguía siendo igual de dulce y educado que siempre. Acordó con el de cabellos negros el volverse a ver hasta que la ceremonia aconteciera y hasta lo había invitado, alegando que su hermana estaría contenta de volver a verlo después de tantos años, prometiendo que si lograba hacer algo antes iría.

La vida le daba una nueva oportunidad y no se permitiría volver a desaprovecharla, si su destino era conversar solo media hora al día con el de cabello negro usaría ese tiempo para entrar en su corazón y aferrarlo al suyo pues no lo dejaría ir nunca más por más que a Yao no le gustara.

Cada tarde en que Arthur salía a almorzar Kiku lo esperaba ya sentado debajo del árbol en donde se reencontraron esperándolo con un almuerzo especialmente echo para el, ambos disfrutaban de la comida, halagando hasta el cansancio al cocinero disfrutando de sus enternecedoras mejillas sonrojadas, y hablando de todo un poco; ninguno de los dos tenía compromiso permaneciendo solteros a pesar de las presiones de su familia pero sintiéndose bien consigo mismo. Solo Kiku mencionó a un muchacho del que era muy amigo que había venido desde Grecia a estudiar la misma carrera que el y con el que tenía una relación demasiado especial aunque al pelinegro no le gustaba, no porque fuera hombre pues ya desde hace mucho tiempo asumió que sus gustos giraban en torno a los de su mismo sexo, sino por el echo de que el no podía deshacerse del verlo como solo un amigo, y eso, le pegó fuerte al inglés que dudaba en si estaría bien confesarle lo que sentía o callar como hasta ese momento lo había echo por más doloroso que fuera.

La fecha de la boda poco a poco se acercaba y Arthur no sabía bien si era conveniente revelar sus sentimientos o mantenerse al margen para no salir lastimado. Si había notado como sus miradas se prendían la una de la otra cuando la charla era muy amena o como sus manos se buscaban instintivamente cuando estaban sentados disfrutando de su tiempo a solas o las veces en que un comentario halagando a su persona se le escapaba y veía con satisfacción como las mejillas del japonés se sonrojaban adorablemente, aun así no se sentía preparado como para confesarse pues estaba el margen de error en que podía ser cruelmente rechazado, a pesar de que Kiku fuera tan dulce que trataría por todos los medios de hacerlo sentir menos miserable; tal vez, y si el cielo lo quería, la fiesta le diera una chance de conquistar su corazón.

El día del casamiento lo tenía delante y estaba dispuesto a faltar si no hubiese sido por el llamado a último momento del pelinegro asegurándole que pasaría por el antes de ir para la iglesia porque sabía que intentaría escapar y no lo iba a permitir, derrotado le aseguró que el nunca fallaría a su palabra y que lo esperaba ansioso pues ya ansiaba verlo vestido de gala. A las siete en punto la puerta del inglés fue golpeada repetidamente y frente a el apareció la visión más hermosa que alguna vez sus ojos hayan visto, como Kiku era el padrino de la novia iba vestido, a pedido de ella, con un traje completamente blanco que se amoldaba perfectamente a su exquisita figura decorado con una rosa artificialmente teñida de azul en el ojal y Arthur pensó que estaba en la presencia de una divinidad.

La ceremonia fue emocionante, mantuvo a todos los invitados expectantes a lo que el cura y los novios decían, cuando el "si" final fue dicho todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos mientras el nuevo matrimonio abandonaba la capilla sonriendo y tomados de la mano, una débil mirada que lo decía todo desde las escalinatas viendo a los novios abordar una limusina para dirigirse a la fiesta chocaba con una igual. Y el los acompañó, a pesar de la mirada molesta del mayor y de los continuos acosos por parte de YongSoo a Kiku, tratando de evitar que los celos lo inunden porque no tiene nada que temer pues son hermanos, disfrutó de la fiesta todo lo máximo que pudo, sabiendo que de un momento para el otro el dueño de sus suspiros puede desaparecer y volverlo a dejar con el corazón en vilo, aunque se sorprendió cuando el pelinegro le pidió solo media hora para hablar y vio en sus ojos el ruego silencioso y no dudó en seguirlo al jardín para sentarse en una banca junto a el.

Lo vio tan frágil que sintió que su corazón no soportaría más y terminaría lanzándose sobre el para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos pero antes de que pudiera efectuar algún movimiento son los labios del otro quienes lo capturaron desesperadamente y es el quien se va aprisionando a esa fina cintura el un vano intento de fundirse en uno solo con ese abrazo, saborea con necesidad la boca del pelinegro tratando de recordar ese sabor de antaño que de casualidad probó en una de sus tardes de media hora, sonriendo mentalmente ante la confirmación de que nada cambió y que Kiku sigue siendo tan dulce exteriormente como internamente.

Es el pelinegro quien acaba con tal añorable caricia, con las mejillas enternecidamente sonrojadas mirándolo directamente a los ojos como un cachorro herido en busca de protección, protección que el está gustoso de ofrecerle y así es como vuelve atrapar con cariño la boca que otro le negó momentáneamente pero que pronto se rinde a sus caricias. Y entre besos y susurros que solo ellos podían escuchar se confiesan aquello que mantuvieron callado por tanto tiempo, temerosos de lo que el otro pudiera responderles sintiéndose idiotas al haber desaprovechado tanto tiempo para poder amarse pero felices de estar finalmente juntos.

A pesar de que sus vidas están arraigadas en otros lados, no serían capaces de vivir alejados por más tiempo del que estuvieron separados y menos dedicarse solo media hora para su amor, para llenarse de palabras dulces y promesas que son simplemente juramentos vagos. Tal vez sea por ello que nadie más los ha vuelto a ver, a no ser que sean sus familiares, pues tal vez hayan decidido pasar todo el tiempo juntos y destinar aquella media hora que siempre les perteneció a los otros, después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos, como siempre debió haber sido.

_Fin._

* * *

><p><em>Con mucho cariño, a mis amigos.<em>


End file.
